The Things He Would Do for a Girl
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: HAS NO HANNAH MONTANA! Loretta is blind, but there is something speical about her. Kevin doesn't care that she is blind and only sees the beautiful woman within. But will Loretta leave for the last time, and what will Kevin do about it?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GOD DAMN JONAS BROTHERS!! so all you people out there just looking for a story to report, LAY OFF!! the Jonas Brothers are sadly owned by disney, but if they are ever put out on the market, I AM IN LINE TO BUY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She plays beautifully, does she take lessons?" Mr. Smith, a well-know music producer asked of Loretta's mother.

"Not a day in her life, she taught herself everything she knows." Mrs. Lake said, being very proud of her daughter's natural talent.

"Why have you never given her lessons?" Mr. Smith asked out of curiosity.

"We could never afford it, and she already played better than most of the teachers we checked out. She was learning better by herself then with somebody teaching her." Mrs. Lake said, not proud that they couldn't afford a teacher, but proud that he daughter was good without one.

"She has natural talent; she seems to love it very much." Mr. Smith observed, this young woman was like a goddess. Her fingers gliding over the keys, swaying with the music she knew by heart.

"She can't read notes though, she was never taught." Mrs. Lake added.

"You mean she has no idea what she is playing?" Mr. Smith asked, shock on his face.

"Yes and no. She can't name the notes and she can't read them if they were given to her. She knows them by pitch, she listens and plays." Mrs. Lake said, remembering the first time she heard the piece she was playing now. Blue Fantasy by Leo Perez, she was 11 years old when she started listening to it and messing around on the piano to figure out the notes.

"It had taken her about a month to get it all figured out, and only a day or two to perfect it. Then she came to me and asked why she read the notes. I told her she was special, and her ears where her eyes." Mrs. Lake sighed and looked at Mr. Smith, who was studying the young woman.

"There is something different about her, she seems like she is lost in her own world." He observed, Loretta just kept playing and playing. It was like she had fallen into her own state of mind and never wanted to return.

"When Loretta was 14 she said her vision was blurry. She couldn't see the piano keys because it all looked like one solid white line and one solid black line. She was in tears because whenever she tried to play she'd mess up because she couldn't see the keys." Mrs. Lake paused thoughtfully, "I took her to the walk-in clinic the next day. She was going blind the doctor said, he didn't know why, but she was going to be blind within weeks."

"Blind…?" Mr. Smith studied Loretta, she kept her eyes closed and her head up when she played he noticed. She had gently flowed her music into something slower, sadder.

"This song is called Daughter of the Solar Eclipse by Leo Perez. After she had gone completely blind she said she wanted to learn a song that would relate to her. She picked this one, because the unfortunate people that look into the solar eclipse, may lose their vision." Mrs. Lake said, her eyes starting to tear up as she watched her daughter play music expressing her devastating truth, that she was blind.

"I don't believe it, the only other composer I know of that was blind and had great talent was Beethoven. She is certainly something special." Mr. Smith thought for a second. "I'd like to pay your daughters way though Berklee College of Music." Mr. Smith offered, Mrs. Lake gasped.

"That is far too expensive, I couldn't…" She objected.

"There is something special about Loretta, and this is just the break she needs. I wouldn't offer this if I didn't think she would make it. Talk it over with Loretta, here is my card." Mr. Smith handed Mrs. Lake a card with his name, phone number, and address on it.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this will mean to her." Mrs. Lake said, Mr. Smith nodded and left after one last look at Loretta, who was letting tears fall to the keys, but still played softly.

One Month Later*~

"Goodbye mom. I love you," Loretta whispered and hugged her mother one last time before she was escorted out to Mr. Smith's limo waiting to take her to Berklee.

"I love you too, your father would be so proud of you honey." Her mom whispered and wiped the tears off of Loretta's cheeks. "He loves you too honey, and he'll be watching you from Heaven." Her mom said and hugged her daughter one more time before letting her go. Loretta turned and waved to where she thinks he mom was standing. Somebody took her hand and lead her to the limo and opened the door and helped her in.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Smith asked Loretta took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I hope I am ready." Loretta said and touched her heart and said a prayer to God. 'Dear Lord, I am ready to start this new journey in my life. Please be by my side and lead me every step of the way. Thank you for opening this new door for me.' Loretta pulled out her iPod and put it in her ears and turned it on and played some piano music and mentally figured it out.

"So I hear we are having a Berklee student tour with us soon." Kevin said when they all finished supper and were lounging outside by the pool. Joe grunted, clearly not wanting a follower along.

"I bet they are snobby and arrogant." Joe said and slapped some more sunscreen on his arms so he wouldn't burn.

"Why is that, just because they go to an expensive college? They probably think we are arrogant because we are famous," Nick said. "Don't judge Joe, I bet they are going to be really nice." Nick added, Kevin laughed because Nick just burned Joe.

"You just got owned Joe." Kevin laughed and high-fived Nick. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grunted and turned on his stomach.

"I am going to go ask dad if he knows anything about them." Kevin said and got up off the lounge chair and walked into the house. His dad was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. "Hey dad, do you know anything about this student from Berklee?" Kevin asked his dad and sat on the couch next to his mom who was watching a movie on TV.

"Not much, they are a girl. I forget the first name but her last name is Lake. She is a piano player, but that is pretty much all I can offer you son." Mr. Jonas said and looked back at his newspaper.

"Finally, another girl," Mrs. Jonas laughed and turned off the TV. "Somebody that I can go shopping with." She said and got up and walked into the kitchen. "When is she going to be here Paul?"

"They said in about a week, then she will come with us on the tour for about a month and a half. Just to see what it's like." Mr. Jonas said and put down his newspaper, knowing her wouldn't be reading it much if people kept asking him questions.

Berklee*~

"Sounds… fun?" Loretta said, kind of disappointed. She was touring with the Jonas Brothers for a month or so. She really didn't want to, she wanted to play the piano in a room where she wouldn't be disturbed.

"This is a great opportunity for you, you will be recognized then when you start to play piano in public people will listen because you were with the Jonas Brothers." Mr. Smith explained, 'I guess it makes sense.' Loretta thought to herself then shrugged.

"I have heard of them, never listened to their music or know any of their songs. I don't even know the actual brothers themselves even." Loretta sighed.

"Their music is pop, they are three boys. All around your age, Kevin is 21 Joe is 19 and Nick is 16. Then their parents are with them, Denise and Paul. Then they have their youngest brother with them, Frankie who is 8." Mr. Smith said, Loretta rolled her eyes.

"Great, a bunch of immature boys, oh well its only a month right?" Loretta assured herself then nodded confidently. Mr. Smith laughed at Loretta, normally a girl would be thrilled to be with the Jonas Brothers, especially if they are her age.

Jonas Household*~

"She will be here any minute, Mr. Smith just called and said they were in the neighborhood. Is everybody here?" Mrs. Jonas said making sure everybody looked nice and was present.

"There is a limo in the drive way." Frankie called from the window. Joe looked at Nick and mouth 'limo', he was still convinced that she would be a jerk. "There is a pretty girl and a guy holding her hand, leading her over here." Frankie reported. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas looked at each other with a confused expression.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Jonas opened it. "Mr. Smith, please do come in."

"Thank Denise, hello again everybody." Mr. Smith was a close family friend of theirs. "Watch out Loretta there is a step." He turned and made sure Loretta didn't trip. She did, but Mr. Smith was quick enough to catch her before she fell. "You should take your time walking Loretta." Mr. Smith said and chuckled quietly. Everybody was watching her.

"Horrible first impression…" Loretta whispered when she was standing up straight and Mr. Smith had her facing there everybody was standing.

"Everyone, this is Loretta Lake, Loretta, this is everyone." Mr. Smith introduced, everybody got up to greet her, she let them shake her hand, and she was completely lost on who everybody was. But she played it cool. Mrs. Jonas pulled Mr. Smith to the side.

"Is she ok?" She asked in a hush tone.

"Yes she is fine, but, forgives me but I should have told you this on the phone. But Loretta is blind; she has been ever since she was 14." Mr. Smith explained, Mrs. Jonas gasped quietly and looked at her. Seeing that Loretta looked lost.

"Loretta," Mrs. Jonas called and walked over to her, Loretta turned to where the voice came from.

"Yes?" She responded, feeling like a fool for not knowing who she was speaking to.

"It's me, Denise Jonas. I had a friend like you once," Mrs. Jonas went on and grabbed one of Loretta's hands. "You must feel so lost right now." She said, Loretta just nodded, speechless. She brought Loretta's hand up to her face and let her feel her face to picture her in her mind. "My friend did this the first time we met so she had an idea what I looked like." Mrs. Jonas said, Loretta seemed moved by Mrs. Jonas' kindness.

Loretta closed her eyes and her hand felt her face to get a picture of her in her mind. "What color eyes do you have Mrs. Jonas?" Loretta asked.

"Brown." She replied. Loretta smiled and looked up with her eyes closed, picturing her standing there in front of her.

"Thank you, nobody has ever been so kind to me." Loretta said and Mrs. Jonas hugged her, which Loretta returned gratefully. Everybody watched in amazement, still not catching the fact that she was blind.

"Thank you that was a great meal, best I've had since I was at home." Loretta said, Mrs. Jonas explained to everybody that Loretta was blind and they needed to help her whenever she asks for it.

"So, tell us a little bit about you." Mr. Jonas asked once the table was cleared and they were all sitting in the family room. All except Joe, Nick, and Frankie, who went outside to swim in the pool.

"Well, I live with my mother back home in Maine. My father passed away when I was 4, from lung cancer." Loretta said, really not wanting to cry.

"I am so sorry Loretta." Mrs. Jonas said and patted Loretta on the back which startled her a little.

"I miss him very much." Loretta nodded and touched her heart and bowed her head. 'I miss you dad, please watch over me up there in Heaven.' She prayed and took a deep breath. "I started playing piano when I was four also, my dad use to play so my mom suggested I try. So I played, I never got to take lessons because my mother could never afford them. So I had to teach myself, which wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"But when I started to try and read the music in the books my mom bought me, I didn't understand it. I was never taught music, my mom did know and she homeschooled me from kindergarten to 12th grade. So when I play I have no idea what I am playing exactly, I just play." Loretta explained, the three listening seemed amazed, Nick had joined them while she was talking.

"Then, when I was 14 my vision started to get blurry and I couldn't tell the piano keys apart. So my mother took me to a doctor, my vision was fading, and the doctor couldn't find out why before I was already blind. It didn't bother me much because I could still play my music. I didn't need eyes to do that, my ears were my eyes.

"Whenever I wasn't studying or sleeping, I was playing. Then one day I was playing in a café that has open piano playing. And I was fortunate enough that Mr. Smith was stopping for a cup of coffee on his way to a meeting. He heard me and then it was all uphill from there. He wanted to hear me play again, then he talked to my mother, and next thing I know I am going to Berklee.

"And now I am here with you guys." Loretta said and smiled.

"Wow," Kevin said, Loretta laughed.

"Now, I'd hate to be rude, but I haven't played a piano since I left home and if I am going to function properly, I need to play a piano. Do you have one?" Loretta laughed a little and asked politely.

"Of course we do, Nick could you show her to the piano room?" Mrs. Jonas said with a smile. Nick got up and started walking, but then he remembered and came back. He grabbed her hand and led her slowly so she wouldn't trip on any of the junk lying around.

When they entered the room Loretta was immediately relaxed, she could feel the room was spacious. "What color is the piano?" Loretta asked as Nick led her to the piano.

"White," Nick said quietly and helped her sit down. She ran her fingers along the keys and played the middle note, then her hands shifted to play a soft melody. While she played she felt that Nick was still there, watching her fingers.

"You play piano, don't you?" She asked quietly while her fingers seemed to dance along the keys by themselves. Nick was fascinated by her ability to play without seeing.

"Yes, not nearly as good though." Nick said quietly. Loretta stopped and felt the bench underneath her, she scooted over a little and patted the space next to her. Nick sat down next to her and looked at her eyes, they were a milky blue, washed out and looked like they were fading.

"Play." She said, she heard Nick's hands fall on the keys, he started playing 'A Little Bit Longer'. "Is that one of your songs?" She asked, liking how it sounded. Soft and graceful, but sad, also sounded of hope.

"Yes, it's called A Little Bit Longer." Nick said and kept playing, Loretta brought her hands up to the piano to play along with him. Nick hesitated thinking she wanted to play now.

"Keep playing." She ordered and played with him, added a few things here and there. Nick was amazed at how fast she learned, she had obviously not heard it before this.

Joe peeked his head in the door to see what Nick was up to. He got mad when he saw that Nick had fallen' in love with this Berklee snob like the rest of his family had. He stayed and watched for a while, they sounded good, but he could tell when Nick stopped playing because the song took a total twist.

She closed her eyes and swayed with the music, Daughter of the Solar Eclipse. Nick just watched in amazement at her talent and love for the piano. He turned and saw Joe, his eyes wide. Joe was just as amazed as Nick was, he walked into the room and stood next to Nick was watched her hands glide over the keys.

Tour Bus*~

Two days later from when Loretta arrived they were already on the road. Their first stop was Texas, they would stay there for one day then go to Oklahoma and from there to Colorado, and from there on she didn't know.

She was grateful that there was a piano on the bus or she would surely go insane. Everybody had their bunks and the parents got their bed in the back. And that left Loretta to the couch, which she didn't mind because that is where the piano was.

On the first night she couldn't sleep very well so she went over the piano and turned down the volume and played away for hours on end. She had fallen asleep at about 4 in the morning on the piano and she woke up in a bunk bed. Everybody was awake so Mrs. Jonas must've made one of the boy give up their bunk for Loretta.

That Morning*~

Loretta woke up she didn't know where she was. She felt around and found out she was in a small box and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She screamed and sat up, banged her head on the low ceiling and felt back on the pillow, and blacked out.

Kevin heard Loretta scream and ran over to his bunk where she was sleeping. He opened the curtain and saw her forehead red and bleeding. He quickly lifted her out of the bed and over to the couch. He got a wet wash cloth and cleaned the cut on her forehead.

"Loretta?" Kevin said and gently shook her. "Loretta?" Kevin said again, Loretta's eyes fluttered open she looked around, and shot up. Kevin gently pushed her back down. "Calm down," Kevin laughed a little and made sure she would stay lying down. "Are you ok?" He asked and looked at her milky blue faded eyes.

"Who's there? Where am I?!" Loretta said and started to feel around, she felt Kevin's knee and calmed down. "Who are you?" Loretta asked, she reached and felt for his arm and then followed it up his shoulder, neck and face.

"It's just me, Kevin." He said and watched as Loretta sat up and put both hands on his face. She was doing what she had done to his dad, mom, Nick and Frankie. She left her fingertips linger on his lips, they were perfectly shaped under her fingers.

"Curly hair…" Loretta laughed and ran her fingers though his hair. She felt his ears, something she didn't do to the other four. He was gorgeous to her. "What colors are you eyes?" she asked and felt his eye lids and eye lashes.

"Hazily brown, I don't know." Kevin laughed and Loretta made an annoyed face.

"You are not really helping Kevin." Loretta laughed and put her hands on her knees and leaned forward. "What color is your skin?"

"Tan I guess." Kevin laughed at her curiosity. Loretta stuck out her tongue.

"Never been harassed by a blind pianist before?" Loretta smiled, Kevin was some-what glad that he could gaze at her and she couldn't know it. She was truly beautiful in a special way.

"No, not lately." Kevin laughed.

"Are you staring at me?" Loretta asked, Kevin blushed and looked away. How could she tell, she's blind. She laughed, "I can tell when people are looking at me," she said and reached up and put a hand on his cheek. "You are blushing. Do you think I'm pretty?" Loretta asked and smiled in an innocent way. Kevin didn't answer, she heard him get up and walk to the left.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kevin asked, stuttering over his words. Loretta laughed some more and got up, feeling her way around. She found her way over to Kevin when she felt his waist. She stood next to him, she reached up to see how much taller than her he was. She felt his head, he was about four inches taller.

"You're tall, what can you make?" Loretta asked, referring the breakfast he offered.

"Well, I can make a mean piece of toast and bowl of cereal." Kevin said and laughed, Loretta laughed with him.

"What kind of cereal do you have?" Loretta laughed and asked.

"Lucky Charms, Lucky Charms… oh, and Lucky Charms." Kevin said and laughed nervously.

"I think I will take lucky charms." Loretta laughed and felt her way back to the couch and sat down, listening to Kevin work in the tiny tour bus kitchen.

They were sitting across each other, each eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, just talking casually. "So where is everybody anyway?" Loretta asked, now realizing that her and Kevin we the only ones on the bus.

"They all went shopping, it was my turn to stay on the bus. And somebody had to stay with you anyway." Kevin said and watched as she held the bowl so she knew where it was at all times. He watched the way she slowly got spoonfuls of cereal and raised it to her mouth.

"So I hear you are one of the sexiest men alive." Loretta laughed quietly when she heard Kevin sigh.

"Yeah, I don't really know what that is about." Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Loretta asked, not understanding why he said that.

"Don't you think they'd pick Joe, or Nick? I'm not exactly the favorite Jonas…" Kevin laughed and stirred his cereal in the bowl. Loretta dropped her spoon and reached across the table and felt his face again. She closed her eyes and really tried to picture his face, taking in every detail.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Loretta said, confused. Kevin was drop-dead gorgeous, Nick was cute and she assumed Joe was somewhere between hot and cute. "From what I think, you are drop dead gorgeous. Your lips are perfect, and your eyes are amazing, hazel is a beautiful color." Loretta said, not caring if that was awkward. "You are blushing again." She said when she felt his face get warm under her fingertips.

"How can I not after you tell me that?" Kevin laughed then smiled at Loretta. "You are beautiful too, do you know what you look like?" Kevin asked, wondering if she knew that.

"Barely, I mean, I can tell my body shape and stuff, it is easier for me to know what I look like that guessing what other people look like of course. But, all I remember clearly was when I was fourteen. That was the last time I saw myself clearly." Loretta leaned back in the seat and sighed.

"That's got to be difficult, I wish I could help." Kevin said and grabbed his empty bowl and Loretta's.

"Well, if you really want to help, you could help me to the bathroom." Loretta laughed, Kevin laughed and walked over to Loretta and helped her out of the seat. He grabbed her hand, and unlike the other times when people lead her by hand. Loretta held his hand back, she smiled at him, or where she hoped he was. He showed her were the bathroom was and watched her feel around, then when she got the picture in her head. "Can you close the door? I forgot where it was." Loretta said innocently

"Sure, now don't get lost." Kevin said with a smile and closed the door for her and walked into the kitchen. He started the dishwasher with last night's dishes and everybody's breakfast.

"Kevin!" Loretta called from the bathroom; Kevin jogged over and stood outside the door. He heard the toilet flush and the sink running a while later. He just stood there and waited. "I can't find the door knob; can you open the door please?" Loretta asked. Kevin laughed and opened the door for her. She was putting her long brunette hair up into a ponytail; she was missing a few strands of hair.

"Here, let me help." Kevin offered and walked behind her, he took the twisty out of her hand and she let go of the clump of hair in her hand. Kevin gently pulled all her hair into a low pony tail, making sure it was perfect. He wrapped the twisty around the pony tail and then walked in front of her and looked at her.

"Thank you," Loretta said, her eyes starting to tear up. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Kevin. Kevin hugged her back, he didn't know why she was hugging him but he was a fan of free hugs. "Nobody, no man has ever been so nice to me since my dad." Loretta sniffed and a small sob broke loose. "I miss my dad…" She whispered and buried her face in Kevin's shoulder.

'I want to comfort her, but I don't know what to say. I don't know the pain she feels…' Kevin thought to himself. He lifted her up bridal style like he had that morning and carried her to the couch and laid her down.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better." Kevin said and looked at her tear-stained eyes. "I don't know what kind of pain you feel right now; I wish I could help…" Kevin said sincerely.

"Where is the piano?" Loretta said and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kevin put a hand on her back to help her up safely, and then she grabbed that hand and held it, intertwining their fingers together. Kevin hesitated but slowly led her through the bus to the piano they had in the front of the bus. It had taken Loretta a long time to find it herself last night.

"Here," Kevin pulled out her hand and set it on the piano, she sighed in relief and found the bench and sat down.

"Sit next to me," Loretta looked up where Kevin was and really wished at that moment she could look him in the eyes. She heard him sit next to her and she reached up and put her hands on the keys. The song 'Theme of Tears' produced from the piano, softly and melodically. Kevin watched in disbelief. She was amazing. He wondered how a blind woman could do that so effortlessly.

Suddenly she stopped playing, "Put your hands on the keys, Kevin." She said looking to her right, where Kevin was seated.

"I don't play piano good at all, not in the least sense." Kevin said, but by the look on her face, she wanted him to put his hands on the keys. So he did, and he did it too roughly. Some sour notes produced from the piano and Loretta cringed when she heard it.

"Just relax your hands…" Loretta said and placed her hands over his. She started to play and Kevin watched as their hands glided across the keys. He felt like he was playing, but it was Loretta. Kevin drew his eyes from their hands up to see her beautiful face. She was still crying, ever so slightly. But her face seemed to glow when she played, even with his rough guitar hands.

"How can you play without seeing?" Kevin asked, Loretta didn't seem disturbed.

"My ears are my eyes, granted it would be easier with eyes. But just because I can't see doesn't mean I have to stop playing, or stop being happy like most people would." Loretta said as she played, their hands shifted into a different song. "This song is called Only You…" Loretta whispered and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder and continued to play gracefully.

The guys were finishing up a concert and Loretta was sitting backstage at the Rexall Place in Edmonton Alabama. She really didn't care to watch them; she couldn't see all the excitement and flashing lights anyway.

This is the seventh show where she sat in a back room somewhere and played piano for hours upon hours until Kevin would come and get her. Loretta liked having him around, he made her feel loved and like she didn't need her eyes to see. He helped her with everything, even the simplest of things like sitting down and standing up. He was like her guardian angel.

Joe was talking to that audience and all that was on Kevin's mind was Loretta. She was the funniest most beautiful girl he had ever met, and he had met a lot of girls with his career. Joe came over to snap Kevin out of his daze.

"Kev, you alright?" Joe asked him.

"Yea, my mind is just wandering." Kevin blinked a few times. "What song?"

"Lovebug, get you head together Kev, ok?" Joe patted Kevin's back and they started to play. Kevin was lucky he was good at playing the guitar, because his fingers did all the work and all he did was think about Loretta the whole time.

Loretta had one of the security guards help her back to the tour bus; they helped her without question because she was considered a Jonas herself while she was with them. Once she was on the bus, she took her time feeling around for her stuff. She found it quiet easily and pulled out her Braille Christian Bible. She found the couch and sat down with her Bible in her lap; she opened it up to the middle and looked for Isaiah 42: 16. She always had trouble with Braille and it really set her back when she wanted to read her Bible. She knew this verse by heart though; he mother and pastor had found it and called it her verse after she had gone blind. She missed her church back at home, everybody was friends there. But for now she would just have to make do with reading her Bible the best she could.

Immediately after the concert ended, Kevin was off looking for Loretta. And after not finding her he started to worry, hoping she didn't wonder off and get lost somewhere.

"Where is Loretta?" Kevin asked one of the security guards, luckily the one that took Loretta back to the bus. He told Kevin that she was on the bus and Kevin was off running, he didn't like it when she was alone. Over the back week or so he had become very protective of her and her safety.

"Loretta?" Kevin called as soon as he got on the bus. He was lucky enough not to create a commotion with him running outside with no guard by him.

"Kevin?" Loretta called out; she thought she heard Kevin's voice. But what is he doing back to early they must've just got done a few minutes ago. Kevin jogged to the middle of the bus and saw Loretta holding a book, sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring up into the space.

"There you are…" Kevin sighed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing back so early? Don't you have meet and great or something like that?" Loretta asked and put her finger back on the words, trying to find her verse. Kevin was curious at what she was reading so he went over and sat next to her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you…" He said, causing Loretta to blush. "What are you reading?" Kevin asked.

"My Braille Bible, I am trying to find my verse." Loretta said and smiled once she found it. Kevin turned to the side and picked up the Bible his family uses.

"What is your verse?" Kevin asked and flipped to the middle of the Bible.

"Isaiah 42:16, my mom and pastor found it for me after I became blind. It's my favorite verse in the entire Bible." Loretta smiled when she read Kevin flipping pages in his own Bible, she never knew her even had a religion; she was pleased and would ask him more about it later.

"'I will lead the blind by ways they have not known, along unfamiliar paths I will guide them; I will turn the darkness into light before them and make the rough places smooth. These are the things I will do, I will not forsake them.'" Kevin read and Loretta smiled, she loved hearing it. And hearing it from Kevin's beautiful voice made it sound even more wonderful than it is. "That's amazing… What is your religion Loretta? Or do you mind me asking?" Kevin asked politely.

"I don't mind, I am very open about it. I am a Christian; I have been my whole life and will be forever if I have any say about it." Loretta giggled and smiled and her Bible, it was like her child. She took it wherever she went and cared for it like a baby. "Do you have a religion?"

"Yea, my whole family is Christian, we wear purity rings." Kevin said proudly and Loretta frowned. She wouldn't know that because she can't see them, Kevin suddenly felt bad for saying that. He grabbed her hands and put her fingertips on his ring.

"It's beautiful," Loretta said as she felt its shape and texture. "I've always wanted one, but we could never afford it, just like piano lessons." Loretta sighed and Kevin turned his hand around and held Loretta's in his. She put her fingers in between his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"As long as you know what's in your heart…" Kevin whispered and used his thumb to gently stroke her soft, delicate hand. 'I have never felt this close to a woman before… Why is she so special to me, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach…' Kevin thought to himself.

'Am I falling in love…?' Loretta thought to herself and smiled, closing her eyes.

Nick found them like that, Loretta asleep and Kevin holding her. Nick smiled, it was nice to see him oldest brother so happy with a girl. Nick walked over to the piano and sat down; he wanted to learn what Loretta did when they played the piano together. It sounded beautiful when she added just those little things in there. She could teach him so much more about the piano and he wanted to learn.

"Hey Kev," Nick greeted Kevin smiled and nodded at his brother. Kevin really didn't want to stop holding Loretta, but he had to let her rest in a more comfortable place. He quietly moved and picked her up and carried her over to his bunk. He laid her in it and closed the drape. He just hoped that when she woke up she wouldn't get scared again and hit her head on the ceiling again. He felt like that was his fault that that happened before and did not want that happening again.

"What's up Nick?" Kevin walked over and leaned against the piano, watching Nick play. Nick was a really good piano player himself, but not nearly as good as Loretta. But who was Kevin to judge, he couldn't play at all. By himself at least, Kevin smiled when he thought back to when she played the piano, her hands over his. Making them both move gracefully over the keys and make music that could make a crying baby fall asleep instantly.

"Not much, everybody else went to go get something to eat. I wasn't really hungry so I came back to see if you where with Loretta." Nick said and sighed with frustration when he messed up on the piano. "Why can't I play as good as her?!" Nick hissed at himself, Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"You know Nick… Loretta has been playing piano since she was four, and she never did anything but eat, sleep, study, and play the piano. You are much busier than her, too. And it just comes naturally to her; she has an amazing talent…" Kevin said and patted his brothers back in hopes to comfort him. Nick sighed and started to play again, it sounded good but he wasn't happy with it. Kevin didn't understand why Nick couldn't be happy with his music, it was good.

Nick got up off the piano bench and walked over and sat on the couch. "So, what is up with you and Loretta anyway, you two seem really close." Nick grinned, Kevin smiled and sat next to Nick.

"I think I am falling in love with her Nick. I know we just met but she is so special, and beautiful and funny. And I can't stand to be away from her and if I am I worry that she is ok and not lost or something, I don't know what's come over me…" Kevin sighed and dropped his head in his hands and smiled, thinking about Loretta.

"Well brother man, looks like you have got the Lovebug…" Nick laughed and slapped Kevin on the back and got up to go get a snack, now wishing he had gone with the others to eat. Kevin laughed and smiled, he looked at his hand a pictures her hand in his.

"Joe I think you should stop this childish behavior, Loretta is a wonderful girl. You don't even know her so stop judging her." Mrs. Jonas ordered, Joe was being stubborn again. He refused to go out to eat lunch with Kevin, Loretta, and Nick. So he was stuck at home with his parents and Frankie, who was being very cranky and refused to eat his turkey sandwich, so Joe had to finish eating it.

"I don't like her, she looks like she is a whiney baby!" Joe crossed his arms and but on a very childish stubborn face.

"Joseph, you are being the baby. You should get to know her, she is completely normal and she doesn't complain about not being able to see. All of your brothers seem to like her, I don't understand why you don't, and she is a very sweet girl." Mrs. Jonas said and started washing the dishes.

"Hmph!" Joe grunted and glared at the floor.

"And anyway, have you seen the way Kevin looks at her. She just might end up being your sister-in-law somebody, so you better start liking her." Mr. Jonas laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I have to go pick up some groceries, have you seen the fridge. The boys must get up and eat in the middle of the night." He said and walked towards the bus door. "Frankie, eat your lunch, Joseph, listen to your mother." He said and left. Mrs. Jonas chuckled to herself and went about washing up the dishes, Joe stomped off to his bed, climbed in and shut the curtain.

"Wow, I don't hear screaming fans… Are you sure we are in public?" Loretta joked, she thought that there would be mobs of screaming girls around them while they went to a small restaurant for lunch. Kevin and Nick laughed and kept walking, they were surprised too that nobody had pounced on them yet.

"Here, " Kevin said and helped Loretta sit down in a booth. Kevin scooted in next to her and Nick sat in the booth across them. "Do you know what you want, or do you want me to read you the menu?" Kevin offered politely. Loretta smiled, Nick and Kevin were become her close friends and she really enjoying being around the two of them. She just wished Joe would give her a chance and let her try to be friends with him.

"I don't know, can you read me what they have for sandwiches?" Loretta asked and listened to Kevin as he listed off all the sandwiches they had there. Nick already knew what he wanted and Kevin did also, so they were waiting for Loretta to decide.

"Helloooo…" Loretta heard a girl approach, she must've been a teen because she just kept staring at Nick and Kevin. Then she cleared her throat and coughed a few times. "Hello, are you ready to order?" She said.

"Yes, I'll have the special today, without onions and extra lettuce." Nick ordered, Loretta heard it being scribbled down.

"I will have the special also, but keep the onions on and with extra lettuce also. Can you bring over some mayo too?" Kevin said with such manners it made Loretta blush for some reason unknown. "Loretta, order." Kevin whispered to her, the hair on the back of her neck stood up from his warm breath on her neck.

"I will have a chicken sandwich, plain with nothing on it. Thank you." She said feeling like a fool for not knowing where the waiter was standing.

"What do you want for drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Mountain Dew." Nick and Kevin said in unison, the waitress laughed.

"Dr. Pepper, please." Loretta said and smiled when Kevin held her hand under the table. Loretta was pretty sure she was blushing, but she didn't want to reach up and feel her face to be sure.

"I think you gave that girl a heart attack and I can't even see." Loretta laughed and smiled in Kevin's direction when his thumb gently stroked her hand under the table.

"Whenever we notice that the waiter or waitress noticed us and freezes up like that, we sign the napkins, it is quiet humorous because once we stayed after and watched as the waitress gather the tip then saw the napkin we all signed and screamed. We bolted out of the restaurant, it was so funny." Nick laughed along with Loretta. Kevin just seemed to be out of it, gazing at Loretta.

"Kevin! Why are you staring at me?!" Loretta laughed finally, Kevin's face immediately turned beet red and he looked at the table. "Just because I am blind doesn't mean I don't know when people are staring at me." She sighed in playful annoyance.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and Kevin put Loretta's hands on her sandwich for her so she knew where it was. "Oh no, red alert Kev, group of teen age girls." Nick said when he saw five girls about 15 years old. Preppy looking, Kevin turned around and looked, then he turned back around.

"Do you think they will notice us?" Kevin asked, sounding like he didn't want them to.

"Probably, maybe they aren't all like preppy and weird. Maybe one of them is nice, cute, funny…" Nick sighed, Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Stop dreaming Nick, I am 21 years old, like I want a bunch of 15-year-old girls screaming in my face demanding to take my picture or sign their forehead. Not my favorite thing to do." Kevin sighed and rubbed his forehead, preparing it for the oncoming head ache.

"Oh my god! You are Nick Jonas! You're Kevin Jonas! Oh my god, oh my god!" One of the preps screamed when they ran over to their booth. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Another one of them yelled.

"Can you sign my purse?!"

"Can you sign my cell phone?!"

"Can you sign my hat?!"

Loretta just sat there and listened, nibbling on her sandwich. "Wow, you are even cuter in person then you are on TV!" One of them told Nick.

"Defiantly! So cute!" Another one agreed, Loretta wondered if the guys were getting headaches, because she was.

"Wow, you are gorgeous..." Another said in a dreamy voice.

"Thank you, I am one of the sexiest men alive." Kevin said and chuckled, all the girls flew up into high-pitched giggles. 'Is he flirting with her?!' Loretta screamed in her mind, if she knew where Kevin was exactly, she would be glaring daggers at him.

"You are totally sexy," the same girl said. 'Is she trying to steal Kevin from me?! Well, he isn't exactly mine… hmph.' Loretta sighed and put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Is that your girlfriend?!" A different girl asked, Loretta sat up when Kevin nudged her. "Oh my god! I totally want her autograph to!" She said and Kevin leaned over to her ear.

"They want your autograph, Loretta. Do you want to?" Kevin asked, Loretta got nervous. Did those girls know she was blind?

"Sure, can you help?" Loretta asked like an innocent child.

"Sure," Kevin looked back over to the girl who asked. "She said she'd sigh your hat too." Kevin said politely, Loretta put her right hand on the table and waited for Kevin the guide her hand to the hat. "Here," Kevin grabbed the marker and put it her right hand. She gripped the marker and let Kevin's hand guide her to the hat. Loretta quickly wrote her name, she felt all the girls staring at her. She put the marker down and turned her head away. Kevin handed the girl her hat and she read the name.

"Loretta Lake that is such a pretty name." She said and smiled. Loretta smiled to, nobody seemed to noticed that she couldn't see, that comforted her. She didn't stick out to much.

Loretta was quiet for the rest of their meal, Nick and Kevin were talking about the concert the night before. Something about a girl screaming in front of Nick, she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. She still couldn't believe Kevin flirted with a fifteen-year-old girl, well, that's what she thought at least. If she asked Kevin he would probably say that wasn't flirting.

All she knew what she was jealous of the girl that Kevin said that to her, she didn't want his attention on any other girl, just her. She thought she was being selfish and stopped thinking about it. She just wanted to get back on the road and play the piano for hours and hours, it was like her stress reliever, and nobody could bother her when she was in her own world playing the piano. Nick and Kevin seemed to notice she wasn't really enjoying herself and quickly finished their food and said they should get going if they are going to be to their next concert on time tomorrow.

Everybody was asleep now, Kevin was the last one to go to sleep. He stayed awake with Loretta, who was restless that night. She eventually got him to go and sleep or else he would be sleeping on the stage tomorrow night, she could always sleep later.

It was about one in the morning and Loretta was playing quietly on the piano. She stopped when she heard somebody walking around in the kitchen. "Kevin?" Loretta whispered into the darkness.

"Why are you still awake?" The person asked, it wasn't Kevin. It was an unfamiliar voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, not very much friendliness in his voice. He walked closer to Loretta, she was starting to get scared, because she didn't recognize the voice and it was getting closer.

"Who's there?" Loretta said, she heard the footsteps come closer. "Who are you?" She asked and her breathing got quicker and her heart started to beat fast.

"It's just me…" He said, confusing in his voice, Loretta still didn't know who it was. When they touched her she fainted from shock.

"Loretta it's just me, Joe." She heard when she became conscious again.

"Joe…" She repeated, and reached out and felt his face. "Thank god, I thought you were a killer or something…" She sighed, she got a picture of him in her head, and wow he was hot.

"Yeah, well, sorry I freaked you out…" Joe said and sighed.

"What color eyes do you have?" Loretta asked.

"Brown."

"Hair?"

"Brown."

"Skin?"

"Tan, I guess…" He said.

"Why don't you like me?" Loretta asked out of the blue. This caught Joe by surprise, he didn't really have a reason.

"I have a habit of judging a book by it's cover. And when I heard you came from Berklee I thought you just might be another stuck-up rich girl." Joe admitted, Loretta sighed.

"I am so far from rich, it isn't even funny. This bus, is nice then my house. Bigger too." Loretta sighed and sat up.

"Then how can you afford going to Berklee?" Joe asked and sat next to her.

"Mr. Smith heard me playing the piano and offered to pay my way though Berklee. Of course I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, so I said yes. Then I heard I would be touring with you guys, and to be honest, I didn't want to at first. I didn't know anything about you, I didn't know your names, your music, you lifestyle so I was really nervous." Loretta laughed and twiddled her thumbs. "But then when your mother told me that if I ever felt lost, to come to her. I knew everything would be perfect. You all are amazing…" Loretta whispered and started to cry quietly.

This girl was special, and beautiful in her own way. Joe was captivated when she was talking to him, he could stop staring at her faded blue eyes. "What is it like to be blind?" Joe asked suddenly. Loretta thought of a way to get him to understand.

"Is there a light on in here?" Loretta asked.

"Yea, a really dim one." Joe said and looked at the night light that Frankie keeps by the bathroom in case he has to go at night.

"Is it pitch black without it on?" Loretta asked.

"Yes," Joe replied, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Close your eyes, then turn it off." Loretta said, Joe walked over and closed his eyes then turned off the light. "Is it off?" Loretta asked.

"Yeah." Joe said quietly.

"Now open your eyes, can you see anything?" Loretta said.

"Nothing at all." Joe whispered, Loretta smiled.

"Keep closing them and opening them. That's what it's like." Loretta whispered, soon she felt the couch move next to her. Joe came and sat back down by her. "You close your eyes and you think, 'Maybe if I try and open them one more time. I will see again'. Then you try and everything is still dark. You do that over and over and eventually you will just break down and admit that you can't see anything anymore." Loretta sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Joe whispered, he didn't know why. But he was starting to like Loretta, finally. She was beautiful he admitted to himself.

Loretta stood up, she knew right where to go now to get to the piano without falling or tripping over anything. She slid onto the bench and heard Joe walk over by her. She started playing Daughter of the Solar Eclipse softly. Joe watched in amazement as her fingers glided along the piano effortlessly.

"And when I play the piano, I don't need my eyes…" Loretta whispered with a smile on her face. "It makes me feel, alive, and like I did when I could see." Loretta said and sighed in a content way. Joe just watched her play away, he lost track of time because he was so captivated. He sat down next to her and they played together softly.

Soon enough Loretta fell asleep on Joe's shoulder and he carried her to the couch and laid her down gently. He smiled, wondering why he ever disliked her for a moment. He walked off to his bed and fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He dreamt of that song Loretta played, and her dancing to it. And at the end of his dream, Loretta's vision came back and she was smiling and singing and laughing.

Loretta was so happy that her and Joe were finally friends. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas treated her like a daughter of their own, Frankie was a like a little brother to her. Nick was the one she could talk to about the piano, him being the most experienced out of the three older brothers. Joe was like her twin, them both being 19, and they were close friends. And Kevin…

Oh Kevin… He was like her guardian angel and she was falling in love with him even more as every day went by. He was there when she missed her mother and father. He was there when she got scared. He was there whenever she needed help with the simplest of things, like standing or sitting, finding her spoon or fork. And he was even there when she didn't need him to be. And that is what she loved about him.

But Loretta knew that she would be leaving soon. They were told to drop me off in Boston after their concerts on July 19. That was a day she was not looking forward to. From Boston Mr. Smith would pick her up and they would drive back to Berklee. As if none of this had ever happened.

He knew it wouldn't be long until Loretta had to leave. July 19th, today was July 14th.. So that left them six more days together. Six more days that would go by very, very fast. He was in love with her and he knew it. It had only taken a month to fall completely for this beautiful, blind pianist. He had talked to his dad about it, and he said the only way it will work out, is if Kevin did something to make it happen.

The media was starting the pick up on the girl living with the Jonas family, she said it was Kevin's business and he didn't share much about the topic when they interview the brothers last. Kevin agreed that it was his business and didn't want to put to much spot light on Loretta, knowing she probably wouldn't enjoy the media tracking her down once she was in Berklee alone. Without him there to protect her.

"Loretta," Kevin whispered and looked at her eyes, wishing she could look back. It was midnight, after their concert in Boston. Loretta was leaving tomorrow. They had went for a walk while everybody was asleep. They were walking hand-in-hand and they stopped when they found a park with a beautiful fountain.

"Is the fountain beautiful?" Loretta asked, she heard the water.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." Kevin whispered and gently stroked her cheek and kissed her other cheek softly. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow…" Kevin whispered, Loretta wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave…" She whispered and pulled her head back. "Kevin?" She asked, Kevin looked down at her. "If I knew where your lips are, I would kiss them." She said, Kevin smiled and put a hand on the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her.

Their first kiss was gentle and sweet. Kevin pulled his head back and touched his forehead to hers and they just stood there, holding each other. Not wanting to let go. Ever.

"I love you, Loretta…" Kevin whispered, a tear rolled down Loretta's cheek and she forced back to urge to sob.

"I love you too, Kevin…" She whispered, pain in her voice, she never wanted to leave him. Kevin sang softly to her as the danced around the fountain slowly in the midnight moonlight.

Nothing could ruin that moment, not even the unheard click of a camera from a late night paparazzi.

Loretta and Kevin fell asleep in each others arms on the couch when they got back to the bus. Both having tear-stained eyes and sad smiles on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas found them like this, they didn't know what to do. Separating them would break their hearts and they didn't want that for their son and Loretta. But Loretta had to go back to school, she couldn't stay here forever.

"They are in love…" Mrs. Jonas whispered and sighed, it would break her heart to watch them say goodbye today. Their bus driver came into the bus, sweating and holding a magazine.

"I think you will want to see this." He said and handed the magazine to Mr. Jonas who read the title aloud.

"Kevin Jonas falls for the Pauper Pianist." Was in big bold lettering on the cover of People magazine. And under that was written 'Loretta. A blind prodigy has stolen the heart of one of the sexiest men alive, Kevin Jonas.' Mr. Jonas flipped to the page that was featuring the story. There were three pages full of it, articles. Paparazzi had been spying on them the past month, that drove Mrs. Jonas mad, to know that somebody was invading her son and Loretta's privacy. There were pictures of them holding hands, walking on a sidewalk. Kevin whispering in her ear at a restaurant and Loretta smiling. A picture of them dancing by a fountain, and another picture of them kissing by the same fountain.

"That is a violation of their privacy? Isn't there a law against that or something?!" Mrs. Jonas yelled, forgetting the Kevin and Loretta were asleep. Kevin's eyes opened and he squinted his eyes to adjust them to the light. He looked down and saw Loretta sleeping, snuggled up to him. He sighed, remembering that today she would have to leave in a few hours.

Kevin noticed that his mom and dad were reading a magazine and his mom seemed furious. "Mom, what's wrong?" Kevin asked and gently shifted Loretta's weight and set her down on the couch gently and walked over to his parents.

"You and Loretta made front page of People." Mr. Jonas said and sighed in annoyance.

"What?!" Kevin said and looked over his mom's shoulder and read the article about them. How Kevin was hiding her because he was either ashamed that he was in love with a blind and poor girl, or because he didn't want her to get overwhelmed and leave him. Kevin read that there had been paparazzi following them all over and that caused him to almost yell with anger.

"This is insane, those jerks. Why would they do this?" Kevin said. Joe walked into the room and Kevin showed him the article, Joe sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry bro…" Was all Joe had to say, he was speechless. He read the entire article over again and wrote down everything that was a lie. He didn't care if it would cause a lot of commotion, but he was going to talk about this in their next interview and defend his brother and Loretta. Kevin walked over and sat down next to the couch and played with Loretta's hair while she slept.

Loretta woke up a few minutes later, Kevin was in the front of the bus playing his guitar. Nick was on the other end of the couch, doodling in a notebook. Joe had went back to sleep a while ago, Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, and Frankie had gone out somewhere.

"Kevin!" Loretta shot up and screamed his name. She had a nightmare that had told her he never wanted to see her again and he left her. And when she woke up and didn't feel him near she prayed that it was a dream.

"Loretta, shh. It's okay…" Nick whispered and put his hand on Loretta's shoulder and rubbed her back. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Nick… Nick where is your face?" Loretta whispered feeling around, Nick grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek. She felt his face and sighed when she got a clear picture of him in her head, it comforted her greatly to know Nick was there.

"It's alright, Kevin is in the other room…" Nick whispered and Loretta broke into sobs, holding her face in her hands. "Kev! Kevin!" Nick called and Kevin came into the room, he ran when he saw Loretta sobbing into Nick's shirt.

"Loretta…" Kevin ran over and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, shh… What's wrong, Loretta?" Kevin whispered and Loretta buried her face in his shirt.

"I love you, I don't want to leave…" She sobbed, Kevin's fists clenched.

"I don't want you to leave… I love you too…" Kevin whispered, his voice cracking and the tears silently rolled down his cheeks too. Nick watched Loretta and his dear older brother break down, he felt like he should give them their privacy, but he also wanted them to know that he was there for them.

They had created a scene when they arrived at downtown Boston square. The place where Mr. Smith would be waiting for Loretta. Big Rob was there, holding back the mob of fans, backed up by twenty other guards. None of the fans were screaming, they were quiet a listening. Some were recording, which the Jonas family didn't really appreciate their private lives being filmed and posted up on the internet.

Mrs. Jonas was hugging Loretta now. Wishing her luck in her music career and that whenever Loretta needed somebody to talk to, just call her.

Mr. Jonas told her she was the daughter he was never fortunate to have and told her he would miss her. Frankie told her she was pretty and his big sister forever. Nick and Loretta embraced and didn't say many words. Just a goodbye where actions meant more than words.

Joe cried when he said goodbye to Loretta, as did Loretta.

"I am so sorry I was mean to you…" Joe cried, he kept apologizing and Loretta laughed and told him it was okay.

"Joe, for the last time that is the past. We are friends forever now right?" Loretta said with a smile.

"Defiantly." Joe said and kissed her cheek and they hugged one last time.

Kevin eventually stole her away and they held each other. "I love you…" Kevin whispered over and over and Loretta never got tired from hearing it. They were both crying silently, their head down. Mr. Jonas came over a while later and tapped Loretta's shoulder and signaled to Mr. Smith. Who was waiting to take her back to Berklee.

"Now don't go waiting up for little old' me…" Loretta whispered and Kevin chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Even through tears they could still smile at each other.

"I will never find another woman like you, I will love you forever." Kevin said and kissed Loretta passionately. She kissed back.

"A blind pianist prodigy?" Loretta whispered and they both laughed softly. Loretta reached up to find Kevin's lips, once she felt them she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. Their lips lingering on each others. "I love you…" Loretta whispered, she knew she would never feel this way for anybody else and she would die alone now. Nobody would ever replace him.

"I love you too…" Kevin whispered and they separated, just holding the others hand. Mr. Smith walked over, ready to take Loretta and lead her to the limo. "See you around?" Kevin said.

"I'm already praying…" Loretta smiled, Kevin couldn't help but smile himself. He leaned down and kiss her one last time. Holding on until their lungs were gasping for air. "Bye Kevin." Loretta said and touched his face one last time, never wanting to forget his face.

Mr. Smith lead Loretta away and helped her into the limo. Kevin watched her walk away, hoping that he would see her again soon. He promised that he would do something, her promised to himself, and he promised it to God. He also asked God to help him, and that if this was his will, that Kevin would find a way.

A week later Loretta dropped out of Berklee, she hated it there. Everybody called her to Pauper Pianist, and she just wanted to go back home and play out her depression though the piano. She didn't feel a need to go on, she thought she would never find true love and then she did. But then it was snatched right out of her hands. Loretta's mom heard all about Kevin and tried to comfort her love sick daughter in every way possible.

"Honey, if it is God's will, he will make it happen." Mrs. Lake kept saying over and over. And Loretta knew that, she just wanted it to happen soon or she would be miserable forever. So she stayed home and play the piano almost all hour of the day.

Kevin had a plan, there was a short break in between shows and he decided that he would show up at Berklee and surprise her. He was dying to see her beautiful face again. On the bus he was a miserable love-stuck man, and on the stage he put on a happy face for his fans. Only his family knew of his great sorrow and they couldn't find a way to bring his sprits up.

But Kevin would be happy to see Loretta again, even if the parting will break their hearts, it was worth it right? To show her that I still hers… Kevin said to himself and smiled to himself.

"Is Loretta Lake here?" Kevin asked the school's seceratary.

"Loretta.. no she discontinued here about a week and a half ago. She is back home now." He old lady behind the desk said, eye Kevin over her glasses that were perched on her nose.

"Can you tell me where she lives?" Kevin asked through clenched teeth. This would be a minor setback in his plan.

"I suppose…" The lady said and glared at Kevin. She told him the address of her house in Maine.

"Maine?" Kevin whispered, he knew he would be catching a last minute flight to Maine ASAP. Kevin was off to the air port in a mad dash and he caught the first plane to Maine, which to his luck, was just about the leave and he could still buy a ticket.

He arrived in Maine then got a taxi and told him the address of the house that he had written down on the back of a kleenx. It took a hour to get there, Kevin's legs were gittering the whole time and he was twiddling his thumbs. He was so anxious to grab Loretta and hold her in his arms and never let go. Just seeing her again would make him able to go through the next period of time without her by him.

Kevin pulled out a few twenty dollar bills and just handed them to the driver, knowing it was to much but he didn't care. He jumped out of the cab and practically ran to Loretta's front door. Her house was very small like she had said, and it wasn't in the best neighborhood either. He knocked on the front door and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" A woman that looked like a much older version of Loretta answered the door, he studied his face and then tears came into her eyes. "Are you Kevin Jonas?" She asked and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yes." Kevin said and accepted the hug when she gave it to him.

"Loretta is in the hospital…" She pulled back and said.

"What?!" Kevin almost yelled, "She's in the hospital… what happened?" Kevin asked, he really wanted to see her and he didn't care if there were no visitors allowed he would shove past them all just to see her. Even if she was dying on the hospital bed he would be there, holding her hand, and if she did die, he would lay there until he died just to be with her.

"Something happened to her eyes yesterday. It looked like they were peeling and they started to bleed slightly. So I rushed her to the emergency room and they said she would need surgery. I just came home to make sure everything was okay for me to leave while I went and stayed in the hospital with her." Mrs. Lake explained, it was a second before Kevin had his Blackberry out and pushed a number on speed dial.

"Yeah it's me, I need a car ASAP. Something fast." Kevin spoke into the phone and nodded. "Yeah, uh-huh. Yes it's about a girl, Loretta. You know her." Kevin said and almost smiled when her face came into his head. He told him the address and then hung up. "We need to get back to that hospital and fast before I die from anxiousness." Kevin said, Mrs. Lake smiled, now she knew why Loretta was in love with this boy. He was as dedicated to her as a solider to his country, and he was in love with her.

A little more then fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up with another car being pulled behind it. A beautiful sleek read Ferrari f430, Kevin was quick to pay his friend that brought him to car and then help Mrs. Lake into the low passanger seat.

"Fancy looking car…" Mrs. Lake said when she looked at the interior of this speed demon.

"I love cars, so I have my friends car company on speed dial. It's all in God's hands now." Kevin said and bowed his head and prayed before bolting off down the road. Mrs. Lake smiled when she heard him say that, he certinaly was just as perfect as Loretta spoke him to be. Immediatelly after Kevin whispred 'Amen' his foot was on the gas and Mrs. Lake was giving him directions to the hospital Loretta was staying at. Kevin was lucky that there weren't any cops around the route he was taking because he defiantly would have been pulled over a few times if there were. He promised never to drive like this again unless it was for Loretta.

Mrs. Lake was jogging through the halls, leading her and Kevin to Loretta's room. The lady at the desk said she was done with her surgery and family members were allowed. She let Kevin by because Kevin said that that was his girlfriend in there and he would do anything to let her see him. The lady behind the desk was fairly young and must have a boyfriend so she understood and let him go.

"Loretta?" Mrs. Lake whispred when she walked in the room, Loretta was staring up at the ceiling.

"Mom…" Loretta whispered, a smile on her face. Kevin waited in the hall and listened. He would go in when Loretta's mom motioned for him to do so.

"What happened my darling?" Mrs. Lake said and walked over to her bedside and put a hand on her cheek.

"My eyes, skin grew over them… " Loretta whispered, Kevin listened intently from the hall. "They peeled off," Loretta whispered.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Lake said, confused. Loretta looked her in the eyes.

"I can see again mom." Loretta whispered, here eyes we no longer a faded milky blue. They were icy blue, like tropical ocean blue. Beautiful. Mrs. Lake started to sob for joy and she hugged her daughter, Kevin stood in the hall despratly wanting and needing to see her. She could look back now.

"I am so happy for you, but there is somebody I think will be even more happy them I am…" Mrs. Lake said and walked over to the door and lead Kevin in. Loretta looked at the man walking in, something about him was familiar.

'That can't be…' Loretta thought to herself.

"Hey," Kevin said and Loretta instantly recognized his voice, the tears were already in her eyes and they spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Kevin!" Loretta said and Kevin walked over and they kissed, then they embraced each other.

"Loretta." Kevin said and leaned back to kiss her forehead softly. They looked into each others eyes, Loretta was glad that she could finally show somebody she loved them without words.

Mr. Jonas called Kevin and asked him how things were going, Kevin didn't tell him that Loretta got get vision back, she said she wanted it to be a surprise for the next time she saw them. This put hope in Kevin's heart, and he made the final decision on what he was going to do. He talked to Joe and told Joe his plan and Joe said it couldn't fail, and that he wished him the best of luck

"So, looks like you have to go." Mrs. Lake said, they were standing on Loretta's porch. Loretta was going back on the tour with Kevin for another month. "I will miss you honey." She said and hugged her daughter, then hugged Kevin. It was a quick goodbye because Kevin really needed to get back to the tour.

Even though it was quick it was emotional, Mrs. Lake would like having Kevin for a son-in-law someday, but she kept that to herself. She smiled as they got into Kevin's borrowed Ferrari and went to the airport. Loretta slept on Kevin's shoulder the whole way there, overjoyed to be together again.

One Month Later*~

Loretta was welcomed back on the bus with open arms, Loretta told them about her eyes and they all almost cried with joy. Loretta did, she was very happy to be with them again. It was certainly easier for her to play piano now, but she still preferred to play with her eyes closed. Loretta and Kevin were closer then ever, every moment they were together was full of love and happiness, laughter and tears. It was the perfect relationship.

The media left them alone after Joe gave his speech about how many of the things they got wrong in their last article and almost exploded in their faces. Loretta and Kevin were eternally grateful for Joe, for doing that for them.

Loretta found out that she had a singing voice one night when everybody was playing rock band on the bus. Nick made a bet with her, if she could beat him in a race around the next stadium they were performing at, she could sing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' with Kevin on their next concert. Kevin wasn't too thrilled about singing, but if it was with Loretta it would be alright.

Loretta wanted to sing so when the race came along, she let Nick get a head start then Big Rob pulled up in a limo and drove her around the stadium, when they passed Nick she stood out the open top and stuck her tongue out at Nick. Nick laughed and kept running. She was so happy to sing with Kevin, because their next concert was the last one that she would be there, then she had to leave again.

Loretta and Kevin charmed the fans when they sang together that night, Kevin playing his guitar and they were sharing a microphone. They kissed at the end of the song and Kevin leaned over to her ear to tell her something.

Joe walked over and told Nick to start playing the slower version of the song on piano. Nick ran over to the piano and started to play it softly.

"I love you far to much to part with you again," Kevin said and took off his guitar and set it on the stage floor. "I never want to have to say goodbye anymore." Kevin said in a normal voice, the microphone picking up the sound. The fans 'awwed' and Loretta put a hand up to her mouth and the tears came into her eyes.

"I love you Loretta, forever." Kevin said and got down on one knee, Loretta started to sob and the fans screamed and cheered. "Will you marry me Loretta?" Kevin asked and pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it out.

The fans went silent and Nick stopped playing.

"Yes." Loretta said and Kevin felt like he was going to cry with joy. He gently grabbed her left hand and slid the ring into place on her finger. He stood up and they kissed, long and sweet. The fans screamed and cheered and cried with them. "I love you Kevin, I love you I love you I love you…" She whispered and they kissed again.

Their wedding couldn't have been any more perfect to Loretta. She was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress she could imagine, Kevin couldn't look any more handsome in his tuxedo then he did. Joe was the best man and Frankie was the ring berrer. Loretta had chosen Denise Jonas to be the maid of honor because she had always treated her like a friend. Loretta's mom was there, Some of the Jonas' close friends and entire family were there. Loretta already felt like apart of their family, but now she officially was.

They treated her like she had always been one of them, and Kevin said he was falling even more in love with her everyday after they got married. Loretta felt the same way and she would hardly believe she was married to him, the man of her dreams.

EPILOUGE

"She is so beautiful…" Loretta whispered and held her new baby daughter in her arms. Kevin gently placed a hand on her soft baby head and smiled.

"Just like her mommy…" Kevin smiled and kissed the baby's head and then kissed Loretta's forehead softly.

"Mommy, did you have a baby again?" Seven-year-old Kevin Jr. (Paul Kevin Jonas III) came in, holding his four-year-old younger brother, Fritz's (Fredric) hand. Denise came in behind them and smiled at the new baby in her daughter-in-laws hands.

"Mommy had a very beautiful baby girl." Kevin said and Lifted Fritz up on the bed where he sat down and Kevin Jr. walked over and stood next to Kevin. Kevin Jr. examined the baby with a smile on his face.

"What is her name mommy?" Kevin Jr. asked his mom with his big hazel eyes that looked just like his fathers. Fritz had the icy blue eyes like Loretta and the baby had her daddy hazel eyes also. Loretta and Kevin had already thought of a name for their daughter.

"


End file.
